The present invention relates to an attendant console for a telephone exchange.
In a conventional exchange for an office, a centralized extention system, or a private branch, in order to reduce operation by an attendant console operator, automatic processing, for only strictly limited operation conditions in a call handling sequence such as answers to incoming calls and establishment of three-way conferences without the operator's key operation, is fixedly included as a control logic in a control program in a telephone exchange.
Since the above-mentioned conventional automatic operation is fixedly included in a control program in an exchange, an automatic operation corresponding to an individual request of each attendant console (operator) cannot be provided. In addition, in order to satisfy requests associated with the operation conditions for all the attendant consoles, a considerably large number of patterns for automatically operating the attendant consoles must be prepared. However, this is impractical. Furthermore, the automatic operation cannot be freely activated or deactivated during an operation of the console on demand.